


your love (is my turning page)

by gajima



Series: until our love runs out [1]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternative Universe: Celestial Beings, Alternative Universe: Sun and Moon, Badass Christine, Cute, Excessive Foreshadowing, Idiots in Love, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Love, Love at First Sight, Lovers, Mutual Pining, Poetic, Shin as the Moon, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolfgang as the Sun, celestial beings - Freeform, for absolutely no reason, i have never been more excited to share a piece of writing, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gajima/pseuds/gajima
Summary: ' tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let him breathe. '
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: until our love runs out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064708
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. p r o l o g u e

_the sky held the secrets the world was not ready to hear._

the sun was free-spirited, bright and happy. he kissed the land and pulled the plants to grow. nourished the soil and gave comfort to the creatures on the ground.

the sky held the sun with a gentle reverence, let the sun move freely through her blue expanse. 

the sky existed before the sun, and she called the sun wolfgang. the sky saw that there was something the sun hid from the sky. the sky did not take this to heart, as she too hid things from the sun.

as wolfgang dipped below the horizon, the sky watched the sun peek over, longingly. 

because there was a moment in time the sun waited earnestly. waiting for the thing he is not meant to see. as the night darkened the sky and the stars began to shine— the sun could catch the briefest glimpse of the moon, rising to take its place in the sky’s embrace. 

> _and he was beautiful._

  
  



	2. i’ve waited a hundred years (and i’d wait a million more for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “if i had only felt the warmth within your touch  
>  if i had only seen how you smile when you blush

“no,” the sky, christine, said firmly, ignoring the petulant request from the sun. 

“just a name!” wolfgang begged.

“what good would a name do?” christine responded. 

“keep me at bay? give you peace?”

“if it is peace i was after, i would have kicked you out of my terrain eons ago.”

the sun pouted slightly, eyebrows pulled together, golden hair fluttering over his eyes. “christine, you are cruel. i work daily to keep you bright and beautiful.”

“you work _daily,_ i work day _and_ night. i do not get to rest. i have been working longer _and_ harder than you. i have yet to receive a reward for all i've done and i don’t see anyone willing to give me one anytime soon.”

wolfgang sighed, knowing the sky was speaking the truth. there was no reason he needed to know the name of the moon. for some inexplicable reason, wolfgang was curious. for the first time in his life, his curiosity could not be answered by himself. a name. he just wanted a name. 

he sighed, gently blowing at the clouds that drifted near him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

christine looked at the glum expression, she could feel her resolve crumbling. _what’s in a name?_

“shin,” the sky said, looking down at the earth— at all the tiny things that made its way across the surface of it and flew in her endless embrace. the sun was looking at christine, bright eyes boring into her but she did not look— too startled by the way she wished to please the little sun despite his fruitless request. 

“that is the name of the moon you are so curious about. his name is shin.”

wolfgang glanced towards the other side of the sky, towards where the moon would rise from— a ghost of a smile pulled his lips slightly and christine did not miss the look in his eyes as he sighed.

“ _shin_ ,” he whispered. 

  
  


—

  
  


wolfgang was dipping below the horizon, eyes looking out for the moon. for _shin._ before the horizon pulled him into a slumber, he willed his eyes open to observe the moon rising once again (like he did every night). the moon was not fully facing the earth, a part of him turned away and wolfgang had to work hard to let his eyes focus while the horizon pulled him deeper and deeper. the sun had always been curious about the moon, but was never able to catch a glimpse of what he looked like. this time, he worked hard, fighting the slumber that beckoned him further. the moon was pale, skin of ivory and hair as dark as the night. he was facing away and wolfgang wondered why, wondered what made the moon feel like it could not look at the world. 

wolfgang’s eyes closed with steady breaths. 

the only thought in his head was the moon. 

_shin,_ the words felt like they left his lips before he fell asleep. 

  
  


—

  
  


“is the moon sad?” wolfgang asked, idly holding a cloud in his hands. 

“i recall you telling me you would give me peace if i gave you his name.”

wolfgang smiled mischievously, “i am the bringer of light and life— not promises.”

christine sighed, “you do not relent.”

“it is true, i am relentless,” wolfgang happily threw the cloud into the sky and caught it again. 

christine looked at wolfgang, “you have truly been thinking about him a lot, little one.”

a slight blush dashed wolfgang’s cheeks as he pulled the cloud close to his chest. “i do not think of him. i am simply curious.”

christine smiled at the obvious lie, willing to feign ignorance. “it is not my place to say what the moon is or is not.”

“he looks away. i can not help but feel he is sad. what could be making him sad?”

“some people are born sad,” christine sighed, looking at the shimmering waters. “not everyone has a reason, sometimes people simply feel the way they do. our job is not to know why, but to try and understand them. to let them know we are there.”

“so the moon is sad!” wolfgang sits up straight, cloud bursting in his hand and he waved his arms around, fanning the puffs away, coughing. 

christine sighed, “i feel as if you listen to every second word i say.”

“christine,” wolfgang was leaning forward, eyes wide and sincere, “let me meet him.”

christine was spluttering, coughing and choking on the air that she inhaled and she was looking at wolfgang, startled. 

she waited for wolfgang to laugh, tell her how he was joking. wolfgang simply looked at her, anticipation thrumming off him. 

christine looked at wolfgang, choosing her words carefully, “wolfgang, you know that it is not possible to meet him.”

“why not? you said it yourself, he is sad! you said it’s our job to _let them know we’re there_ ,” wolfgang put on an extravagant accent, mocking christine and the sky tried to look angry but a slight smile curled her lips. “what if he’s lonely! what if he has no one with him!”

“do you forget i watch over the night alongside him?” 

“maybe he needs a friend!” wolfgang ignored christine. 

“he is not very talkative,” christine said patiently, “i have tried making conversation, but he is rather indifferent. he is not like you.”

“no one wants to be lonely!” wolfgang said defiantly. 

“you can not possibly know the wants of others.”

“no, but i do know that— _no one_ , wants to be lonely,” wolfgang said again, softer. 

and he was sincere. 

  
  


—

this time, as wolfgang began dipping below the horizon, he saw the moon and wolfgang felt brave. he took a deep breath, fighting his slumber as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“moon you are a sight to behold! the night sky would be blessed if you ever chose to turn around! and i would be too!” wolfgang bellowed so loud christine was spinning to look at him. 

wolfgang’s eyes were pulled shut, the slumber pulling him in deep. he didn’t see the way the moon turned around, eyes wide. didn’t see the way his gentle glow for a moment brightened as he watched the sun dip.

—

wolfgang was waking, he yawned as he began to rise above the horizon. the world was bleary, the sky colouring and painting wolfgang’s entrance once more. christine always changed it around slightly, playing with the same colours and the way they welcomed the sun into the sky. it was christine’s good morning to him. a fond greeting, like a mother kissing her son’s head. as wolfgang rose he felt the sky still, the wind silencing and he heard the soft words that carried from the other side of the world:

“your light—it’s beautiful,” he heard whispered across the pink stained sky. he was wide awake. it sounded like a dream but wolfgang knew the voice could only belong to one person. 

the moon had said something to him. 

and he said wolfgang was _beautiful._

  
  


he was on his tiptoes, desperately trying to see him but the moon was not there, already fallen into his slumber below the horizon. 

  
  


—

  
  


christine watched wolfgang, slightly amused. he was sitting on a cloud, kicking his feet happily, a lopsided grin on his face. his eyes were glazed over, clouds passing over him. christine gently waved the clouds on. 

“wolfgang…” christine called. the sun didn’t pay him any attention. “wolfgang…” the sky called again. “little one?” she called once more, wolfgang lifted his head slightly. he looked around, startled, until he saw christine looking at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“christine…” wolfgang said, shock on his expressive features, “what’s the time? how long have i been here?”

“too long,” christine said slightly stern, “you haven’t been focusing. you should be halfway across your pathing already.”

wolfgang gasped, he began moving along the sky, “sorry,” he sighed sheepishly, “i was lost in thought.”

“what thoughts could possibly distract you from your duty?” christine asked sarcastically, implication in her voice. 

wolfgang was blushing, looking away from christine as a small smile spread on his lips, “none i’d wish to share.”

“since when did the sun start keeping secrets from the sky?”

“it’s not a secret, it’s simply a moment. am i not privy to a single moment for myself?”

christine looked at wolfgang, then back at the sea. “if you say the moment is yours, then it is yours. just focus on not letting moments carry you away.”

wolfgang nodded happily. 

“so you think that i’d be blessed if the moon were to turn around?” christine teased. 

wolfgang threw a cloud towards christine. 

  
  


—

  
  


christine watched as the moon took its place in the sky. it was slightly turned towards the world, partially hiding its face. christine welcomed the moon with bright colours. she was always more careful with the colours for the moon, knew wolfgang liked erratic and wild displays painted for his greetings. as she painted the sky, she heard wolfgang yell another one of his positive messages to the moon. she smiled to herself, shaking her head slightly. what startled her, however, was the moon. 

he was leaning forward, peering over the horizon to try and catch a glimpse of wolfgang. trying to look at the sun. when christine saw the moon’s eyes, she saw something that she had never seen on the moon’s face. 

“shin?” christine called gently.

the moon startled slightly, eyes flickering up to find the sky. he looked away, “yes?” he asked softly. 

“are you curious about the sun?”

the moon glanced at the horizon, the sun no longer there. he looked pensive, “i’m not sure.”

christine looked over at the horizon. 

“but…” she heard the moon say, “if one day he weren’t to rise… i feel as if i’d lose a part of myself.”

  
  


—

  
  
  


their days followed in the same pattern. wolfgang shouting something dramatic and shin gently whispering a response. 

christine felt like eternity was unfolding, while they stayed the same. they were relentless in their gentle exchanges. unsure, tentative, but honest. 

sincere. 

the days passed, weeks rolled into months. years. decades. they were constant. 

sometimes wolfgang would say something and the moon would laugh in response. sometimes he’d wave and the moon would give a slight nod back. sometimes, the moon would even wave. it was only ever brief. it could only ever be brief. they passed each other far too quickly. 

one day, as wolfgang was setting in the sky, he did something that christine did not expect. he put his hands on the horizon and held himself up. he pushed against the strength of the horizon and called out to the moon. 

“shin, tell me you think of me as much as i think of you,” he called. 

shin was baffled, watching as the sun’s arms trembled and the horizon tried to desperately pull him below. christine felt the tension pull at her very being. this wasn’t supposed to happen. 

the moon glanced around nervously, unsure. he looked back at wolfgang, saw the determination in his eyes and shin softened, eyes warm as he gave a small smile, “i do.”

wolfgang grinned happily, mouth opening to say more but there was a sharp pain that coursed through him. he saw the moon stagger in the sky— he felt his heart lodge in his throat as he watched the moon stumble—

then fall. 

the horizon was pulling wolfgang under, his eyes wide as he saw sky dashing over to the moon’s aid. he was pulled down and the horizon showed no mercy as he put him to a deep slumber. 

—

the morning came and wolfgang was awoken abruptly, a shuddering gasp. he was leaping above the horizon, trying to catch a glimpse of the moon. he saw sad eyes meet his and the moon was gone. 

“shin…” the sun whispered. 

he was moving quickly, making his way over to christine. 

“is he okay? is he alright? shin? did i—“

“wolfgang,” christine’s voice bellowed and the sun was taken aback. “you dare trespass the sky? you dare shift the balance? you _dare_ overstay your time in my territory?”

wolfgang was staggering backwards as winds whipped through the skies. christine’s hair was lashing out, her eyes flashing. the sky had darkened to a grey, clouds rolling in as thunder crashed. wolfgang’s eyes were wide, breath heavy as he saw the pure rage that contorted christine’s face.

“i-i didn’t mean to—“

“i have clearly not taught you anything. not taught you what the impact of your actions could have if you believe that you are capable of doing as you please.”

“christine, i—“

“this is not something that is up for debate. you _will_ follow your pathing. if you stray, both you and the moon will cease to exist. you may be callous and careless with your own life, but don’t you _dare_ take that risk on the moon.”

wolfgang felt his face flush as tears lined his eyes and he crumpled to his knees, a sob breaking from his lips. 

christine’s features softened, it was her turn to be shocked. 

“i simply wanted to see him longer,” wolfgang managed to whisper between broken sobs. “i swear, i had no intent of throwing off the balance. no intent of-of _hurting_ him.”

christine watched as the sun crumpled, small and vulnerable, hidden behind the clouds. the clouds lost their lustrous shine, enlarging as rain began pouring down. christine tried to hold onto her rage, to set her anger in stone, but the sun was broken. he understood what he did was wrong. 

christine sighed, “you cannot try to break balance in a domain that is not your own. even i have rules.”

wolfgang sniffed, wiping tears from his eyes, “i’m sorry,” he said softly, looking up at christine. “i didn’t know, _i’m sorry.”_

christine kneeled down, gently taking the sun in her arms and he buried his head into her neck. “it’s okay little one. it’ll be okay.”

he sniffed, “christine… i… may i stay here today…? behind the clouds? i… i don’t feel like shining…” wolfgang mumbled, trembling in christine’s arms. 

christine pulled away, examining wolfgang carefully. she gave him a soft smile, “of course. you may take your time. the clouds are yours to stay behind.”

wolfgang nodded. christine stood as she watched the sun curl into a ball and lay behind the clouds. the sky was dull and grey. 

christine looked on over the waters, a frown pulling her features down. 

  
  
  
  


—

  
  


the sun no longer talked to the moon. he turned away as he dipped below the horizon. the silence was defeating. christine watched as the guilt ate at him. 

the sun did not shine for the next few days, only dragging himself to his feet after he had cried his heart out.

christine had insisted that he stay behind the clouds, “you need more time.”

wolfgang simply shook his head. he took his place back in the sky, but it was not the same. christine felt that the sun wasn’t as warm. wasn’t as bright.

it was as if the sun did not know how to shine. 

she watched as the sun dipped below the horizon once more, turning his back on the moon. christine watched the moon rise. 

shin was still looking. eyes still following the last light of day become stripped away as darkness swelled. 

“you miss him,” christine said, a fact not a question. 

the moon did not respond for a moment. his eyes showed a flicker of emotion, “he is kind. he has a good heart,” shin said finally, eyes still on the horizon. 

christine looked down at the sea, “a blessing. my sun is a blessing.”

shin turned away from the sea. he was quiet for a moment, christine thought he had nothing to say. 

“i am too fortunate to ask for anything i desire,” shin’s voice startled christine. the sky turned her attention to him— “but if i were to ask, it would be to spend a moment with him. with the sun. he is warm and makes me feel bigger than i am.”

  
  


the sky looked at the moon, at the horizon, then finally at the sea. 

her heart ached. 

  
  


—

  
  
  


christine was aware that wolfgang needed time. he was dealing with something he had never dealt with before. his heart ached for the first time in his life and he wished to be left alone. but christine knew that if wolfgang let this continue, there would eventually be no light left for the little sun to shine. 

she sighed gently, making her way over to the sun who looked down at the land. “wolfgang, i think we should talk.” she heard wolfgang swallow. he said nothing. she did not know what to say. she simply sat alongside the sun, watching the clouds flitter past. 

wolfgang sighed, hands pulling his knees in. “there is not much to say,” he stated.

“you are not hurt that i lost my temper?” christine asked gently. wolfgang shook his head. “but you are hurt over your actions.” this time wolfgang nodded, turning his face away from christine. “but there is something else that also hurts you.”

wolfgang pulled his knees tighter to his chest, “it is not something i am proud of.”

“pride is not something we should place in the centre of our feelings nor decisions. pride should not stop you from sharing with those you cherish. wolfgang, you are my sun, i am your sky— tell me what it is the hurts you.”

wolfgang looked at christine, eyes shattering, “i am a fool,” his voice broke gently as he buried his face in his arms. 

christine placed a hand on wolfgang’s back, “are we not all?”

wolfgang shook his head, voice muffled, “i am the biggest fool. the king of fools. the fool master.”

christine tried to hide her smile, “then what does that make me? the empress of fools?”

wolfgang looked up at her, eyes watery and afraid. “promise me… promise me you will not turn the sky grey? you won’t bring the thunder and winds…?”

christine looked pointedly at wolfgang, “i cannot make such promises.” wolfgang’s eyes pleaded and christine (she was weak and) gave in, sighing. “alright, i’ll make sure there’s no thunder and no grey skies.”

wolfgang fidgeted with his fingers, eyes anywhere but on christine. “i… the moon has found his way into my heart. no matter how hard i try to get rid of him— he resides there. he is the steady thrum around my veins and the air in my lungs. what am i supposed to do? i have found a half who could never complete me.”

christine watched the sun, a quiet sort of devastation sinking over his features. neither of them moved for a moment. 

“that does not make you a fool,” christine said. that makes you gullible, perhaps? naive? definitely. a fool?” christine gently took his face in her hands. “no, you are simply in love. and love is not foolish. it may make you do foolish things— but _love_ is not foolish. you feeling it does not make you foolish or a fool.”

“but, i feel like a fool,” wolfgang whispered, eyes peeking over his arms out across the world. ”i feel like such a fool. i feel as if i’ve been cursed to live a life of sorrow now that i’ve seen him. now that i’ve seen the moon. i… i no longer remember how to shine, christine.”

the sky watched wolfgang, watched the pain that crossed his face. she was uncertain— unsure if there was ever a right time to tell him this. no, _there would never be a right time._ she took a deep breath and looked at the sea—

“wolfgang, i need to tell you a story. not one of the tales or myths i often told you as a kid, a real story. one about me. i will not repeat it, nor will i promise a solution to your problems— what you decide to make of what i say is up to you.”

wolfgang nodded in response. 

christine inhaled, sighing deeply, “good. let me tell you the story of the sky and the sea.”

  
  


—

the sky was once a fool. she was in love. 

love wasn’t foolish, it was how the love blinded her that was her downfall. 

years ago, when the world was new, the sky and the sea were one. they bled into each other. they held each other up and brushed passed each other fondly. the sea asked if the sky would belong to him and the sky said yes. 

together, they spent their days basking in each other’s presence. time passed and the sky and the sea bound themselves to one another, swearing loyalty and honesty. they bound their beings to one another in a sacred promise. 

_a celestial promise._

from this promise, a wish was granted. 

a wish from the depths of their heart. 

the sky wished for a child. 

but so did the sea. 

decades passed and the universe gave the sky a child. he was bright and had a blessing— he was capable of bringing light and warmth to the world. 

his light dried up some of the waters, bringing land in its place. the land became a domain. christine marvelled at the wonder of it— she did not notice the way this brought a frown to the sea’s lips. 

the child was the sun, and christine named him wolfgang. he remained constant like the sky, shining brightly and happily. the warmth brought creatures and life across the new land. the land, gareth, spent time with the sun— often talking during their paths. 

christine raised wolfgang as if he was an extension of herself. she taught him, reprimanded him when necessary and provided comforting words when he was lost. 

wolfgang’s warmth was not extended to the sea— his being was not compatible with its cold and dark nature. it disheartened the sky that her child could not spend time with the sea, the other she loved dearly— but christine chose to love on wolfgang twice as hard. and so, the sun spent his time with the sky— and he was happy. they both were. 

christine spent time between the sun and the sea, she loved them both dearly. 

it was love—

but she was foolish. 

  
  
  
  
  


one day, the sky was dwelling in the sea’s domain, searching for her lover. she had become better at making her presence unnoticeable as she dipped into the waters, hoping to surprise her sea.

she heard a small voice. 

one that was scared, cold and _alone._ so, so alone. she followed the voice and saw the sea, with his arms around a small being. the sky could sense the fear radiating off the small one, her heart ached. 

she did not move, frozen in place. the sea took the boy and moved to place a kiss on the small one, hands tight on the boy’s chin. 

christine saw the fear in the child’s eyes. 

she was livid.

the sky, with all her power and authority crashed into the room, seizing the child from the sea’s grasp. 

“you monster. how _dare_ you lay hands on one so young! one that wants nothing to do with you! you, the sea, have violated all things sacred and pure. who does this child belong to?”

the sea had rage in his eyes but held a straight face, “the thing is mine.”

“ _thing?_ this _boy_ cannot be yours, i forbid it.”

“you have your new toy to play with, why can i not have mine?” the sea said. 

“toy…? the sun? _my child?_ ”

christine’s mind was reeling. while christine’s celestial promise had her wishing for a child to be the object of her paternal affection, to raise and nurture in warmth— the sea had wished for a child with other intentions. ones that were dark and twisted. he wished to have a child for his own, kept in the depths and coldness of his expanse. he wished to make it his own personal toy. 

christine felt the thunder within her rage. she felt ill. this was the man who she bound herself to. 

_a monster._

the sea did not say anything in response, extending his hand. 

the sea opened his mouth, “he is mine. he belongs in my domain and he is mine. you cannot take what is mine.”

“i will not simply let you harm him,” christine said, a quiet ferocity. she turned, cradling the boy in her arms as she ascended towards her domain. 

“christine, i’m warning you. take what is mine, and i take what is yours. that is my curse to you. lift that boy into your domain and there will be consequences.”

christine did not head the warnings. 

  
  
  
  
  


domains have rules— and once broken—

have consequences. 

  
  


as christine had lifted the boy above the sea level, the world grew dim. she saw the sun toppling from his place and the land caught him—

christine shouted, rushing over to her child with the other boy cradled in her arms. the boy clung to christine as she called out to wolfgang. 

the land, gareth, was young, but wise, “you stole that which belonged to the sea— he has now taken what was yours. this is the law. you must give the other boy back to the sea.”

christine’s hugged the boy in her arms tightly, shaking her head, “i cannot do such a thing. i will find a way.”

christine worked quickly, using the sky and the land. she formed a barrier, the horizon— separating the sky and the sea. a new domain was created, a limbo that belonged to no one. she set the boy in her arms below the horizon, “i will be back for you, do not be afraid,” she whispered and watched as he was pulled into a deep sleep. 

  
  


christine moved across the ocean to the land, earnestly waiting for her sun to wake. for her son. 

the land began warming, wolfgang stirred and opened his eyes. gently, christine thanked the land and lifted the sun up into the clouds, arms holding him tight as she cried. 

“i thought i had lost you,” she whispered. 

wolfgang, still too young to truly understand all the had happened, hugged his mother back. he was warm again and so he smiled at her. 

the sky was kind and just— although she loved her sun, she could not bear leaving the other boy below the horizon. she made a pathing for both beings, one that opposed the other so that they could live in harmony. the sun would rise above the horizon and the boy, _the moon_ would be below it. the moon would then rise and the sun would set once more. 

a constant cycle— so that both could live. 

the sea watched on, eyes furious that the sky managed to outsmart his curse. but the sea himself could not outmatch the strength of the sky. could not reach up and tso, he simply waited, watching to see if the moon would ever be close enough for him to take once more. 

  
  
  


_thus, day and night were born_

_—_

—

_  
  
_

“i could not leave the boy below the horizon. the horizon is a limbo. anything that goes below the horizon ceases to exist. this is why the instant you dip below you slumber. it is…”

christine cleared her throat, looking away. “it is a sort of death. i had to make a sacrifice…” she swallowed thickly and looked at wolfgang.

“i am so sorry. you were too young to remember the days where you were limitless. like me, you spent every hour shining and bright, you were uncontained. you do not need to forgive me— i do not forgive myself. i set a path where both of you dip above and below the horizon— it was the only way i could ensure you both could live."

"my choices led to your suffering— for that i am sorry. however, i could never say i made the wrong choice. i wish it was me who dipped below the horizon and not you— wish the cowardly sea had cursed me and not his faultless son. but that was not how the story went. instead, the sun dies so the moon can rise. then the moon does the same for the sun."

"i have been afraid to tell you this, unsure of what wrath you would unleash on me. but you are _my_ son. i know you. i know you would understand— the moon is worthy of life as much as any other being. i hope you can forgive me, though i am unworthy.”

wolfgang was staring at the sky, as if seeing her for the first time.

“you saved him…?” the sun whispered.

christine nodded. the sun was surging forward, wrapping his arms around the sky and she smiled softly as she heard him sniff. he whispered a thousand thank yous and christine patted his head. 

_the sun was the sky’s love, through and through._

_  
  
_

—

the sun dipped below the horizon with his eyes trained on where the moon would appear. 

he saw the moon begin to rise and he filled his lungs with air—

“you are beautiful.”

the moon didn’t say anything, simply smiled softly. 

the land blushed at the bashful confession. 

wolfgang felt his body fall below the horizon. 

and he felt his heart rise with the moon. 

_  
  
_

—

_  
  
_

_did the moon know?_ wolfgang had asked tentatively, _does he know of these things?_

christine had told wolfgang how the moon was a bit older, would not be likely to forget what had happened.

“is that why…” wolfgang whispered, cautiously, “is that why the sea always reaches for the moon? pulling and pushing?”

christine gave a somber smile to wolfgang, “the sea is twisted and cruel. he wishes to claim what he believes is his once more. it is why the moon turns away from the water, it terrifies him. the separation of the sky and the sea means the sea can never have what he wants, no matter how hard he tries. as long as i govern the sky— he will never touch the moon. so let him push and pull, he will not succeed.”

_  
  
_

—

_  
  
_

“i have been thinking, what if the moon and you were to meet on the land?” christine asked suddenly. 

wolfgang looked up, curious. “the land? gareth?”

“the land is not the domain of the sky.”

“no, she is not.”

“neither is she the domain of the sea.”

“what does that mean?”

christine thought about this momentarily, “the sea has some sovereignty over the land, but it does not belong to him, it’s true. the sea is limited there. the curse is that— i can not harbour both the one that was ‘stolen’ and my sun in my domain together. but on the land… it could work.”

“then, it’s possible for the moon and i to meet there?”

christine thought about this for a moment, pondering. “i am thinking.”

wolfgang’s eyes lit up, glowing brighter, “it’s possible, right?” 

“the land was created by you— gareth should be happy to provide you with a favour,” christine hummed in thought. “the moon may not step foot there, however. for his own safety and that of the land. both you and the moon should not stand on the land at once. it is not a domain as powerful as the sky or sea— it could perish under the weight of two celestial beings. the land is also too close to the sea. the sea can reach the land easier than the sky. if he were to ever… if he were to find that shin were there, he would tarnish every inch of the land till he found the moon. he still has some power over it. the moon cannot touch the land, but you can. stand on the land and the moon can be close to you in the sky.” wolfgang nodded, eyes widening happily, “i’ll allow you to leave your post as long as you return hastily.” wolfgang nodded again, smile wide as christine smiled back at him. “i’ll ask if the moon would like to meet you.”

_  
  
  
_

—

_  
  
  
_

this time as wolfgang moved for the night to come— he made his way to the land. he entered the domain, greeting gareth who bowed in his presence. wolfgang looked up at the sky in anticipation. he watched as christine coloured the sky for the moon. for _shin._ the moon rose into the sky, facing away, glancing at the horizon where wolfgang was supposed to be. 

wolfgang felt a rush of nerves fill him but still, he let off a gentle glow. it was bright enough to catch the moon’s eye and—

wolfgang had never been this close. had never seen how beautiful the moon truly was. 

he felt the breath rush out of his lungs as christine nodded at the moon’s wide eyed look. with christine’s approval, the moon drifted towards the sun. he was cautious, hands pushing hair back as he looked at his feet. 

wolfgang felt like he swallowed a whole storm, a thousand tornados swirling in his stomach. he glanced at christine, saw her smile before she turned around to give them privacy. the land did the same. 

there was a quiet that settled over the domains. 

all was still. 

“shin,” the sun whispered, looking up at the being. this close, he saw the moon’s ivory skin that had its own gentle glow. dark eyes, wispy and mysterious, hair just above his eyes. 

he was _beautiful._

“how…” the moon whispered, he was standing on a cloud, nervously looking at wolfgang. 

“you are safe, all is well. i simply wanted to see you up close. see if my mind was making up the way my heart longs for you. see whether it was just a fleeting feeling. but you are here, you are glowing and you are _beautiful._ and i am a fool.”

the moon was blushing, head tilting towards the ground and he did not meet the sun’s eyes. 

“you are reckless,” the moon’s voice was gentle, a lullaby. so soft, wolfgang felt like he could close his eyes and drift off right there. he held onto every word the moon said, “you live as long as i do not. i live as long as you do not. does that not hurt you?”

“you say this as if i had a choice in whether this is the way things unfolded. i do not. i simply am a victim to fact— i have been forced to set when you rise.”

“a blessing.”

“a curse,” wolfgang corrected. 

“you set when i rise. that is good. the night isn’t made for one as bright as you,” the moon was looking at wolfgang, peering carefully. 

“i think i wouldn’t mind the night if i was with you. for tonight, i do not set when you rise. for now, the night is for us.”

_  
  
  
  
_

—

_  
  
_

once more, a new routine is established between the sun and the moon. the sun stepped onto the land when his path was complete and watched the moon rise in the sky. they moved together, one in the sky and one on the land, following the moon’s path until the moon dipped below the horizon and the sun took his place in the sky. 

wolfgang shone brighter and brighter each day. his warmth was radiating and pulled the trees to grow taller and the creatures to run further. 

christine looked on happily as she watched the sun step onto the land. the moon greeted him. 

all was calm. 

_  
  
_

—

“a curse,” wolfgang insisted. “truly a curse that i spent time slumbering while one such as yourself was glowing out here.”

shin looked away, slightly embarrassed, “it is my fault that you slumber. that is the true curse.”

_  
  
_

“no. the true curse was being kept apart,” they exchange a secretive sort of look, wolfgang smiling broadly as he looked at the moon. “but a curse so feeble— one so weak minded— could not ever estimate my desire. my _yearning._ the will to see you was greater than the sky itself.”

the moon glanced back at christine. the sky was facing away as usual. the moon shook his head, looking back at wolfgang, “you underestimate the sky, then.”

“you underestimate my love.”

the moon was taken aback. wolfgang watched as shin’s face filtered through numerous emotions— “love?” the moon asked tentatively. wolfgang nodded sincerely. “how could you say that word so carelessly?”

“quite the opposite. i say it carefully. with each thought and each breath, my heart sighs for you. you do not need to feel the same— i simply acknowledge what i feel as what it is— _love_.”

shin was glancing between wolfgang and the ground, “i-i don’t know if what i feel is love,” he mumbled. his hands were fidgeting. wolfgang tried not to feel disheartened (his shoulders sagged and his smile dropped). “but…” shin whispered, “i would say… _fond._ i am incredibly fond of the sun. of… of you.”

wolfgang’s smile made an appearance again, “then that is more than enough for me. alright, moon who is fond of the sun, tell me— what is the night like from up there?”

_  
  
_

—

_  
  
_

they both glowed next to each other, christine observed. as the moon floated along and the sun walked below him, they smiled so brightly their light flickered brighter and brighter. 

christine threw a cautious glance towards the old sea. he had not noticed that the sun was walking beside the moon. 

_not yet,_ a feeble voice warned. 

—

_  
  
_

their fingers gently brushed, shin laying on his cloud, reaching over as his hands interlaced with wolfgang’s outstretched one. 

“you are so captivating— so truly remarkable,” wolfgang whispered, thumb brushing against the back of shin’s hand. “you take the night and make it your own. you are marvellous.” shin looked fondly down at wolfgang. the sun pressed on, “i wonder if you too could glow bright and light up the night sky.”

the moon smiled, hand reaching to brush through the sun’s hair. “you are the one that is meant to glow, i am happy to bask in the remnants of your warmth.”

wolfgang tugged gently on shin’s hand, cloud lowering on shin’s will. they were face to face, breaths mingling as wolfgang let his eyes memorise the features of the moon. “you are so beautiful,” wolfgang whispered, bringing shin’s hand to his lips. “i wish to tell you every second of the day how breathtaking you are. how you’re the only thought that ever passes through my head.”

shin brought wolfgang’s hand to his lips, tentatively blinking before pressing his lips on the sun’s knuckles. “you also… you are also beautiful. i… i have thought so from the moment i saw you. your beauty rests in your sincerity. you are so bright _—_ so _warm_.”

wolfgang was stepping closer, noses brushing against each other and he watched shin’s eyelashes flutter, breathing becoming shallow. 

“moon… are you afraid of me?” the sun asked gently. 

the moon considered for a moment, then shook his head. “i’m scared of how i feel for you. not _of_ you. i’m scared of how you take my breath away.”

wolfgang lifted a hand to tuck a stray hair behind shin’s ear, holding his face as he stepped closer still— their lips brushing. 

“it’s okay, i have enough breath in my lungs for the both of us.”

wolfgang was leaning in, pressing his lips against shin’s— and the world stuttered. the sky bent and the land met it and for a moment—

_the world stopped spinning_. 

as if the universe was hushed, whispering. _this is impossible, the sun kissing the moon?_ but they did not let the silence deter them, did not let nature steal the moment the sun gently held the moon’s face. 

they broke apart, eyes closed as their foreheads pressed against each other. 

“i want you,” wolfgang said, the words sounding so right from his lips. 

“i want you, too,” shin responded, scared. “what do we do?”

wolfgang pressed a soft kiss on the corner of shin’s eye, “we have eternity to find out.”

_  
  
_

—

_  
  
_

“wolfgang— did you give a part of yourself to the moon?” christine asked suddenly. 

wolfgang startled, blushing slightly. “what do you mean?”

“i have noticed, he glows bright these days. _brighter._ not as bright as you— but almost as if he has been given a fragment of you. i was curious is all. i am not mad.”

wolfgang turned in thought, fingers brushing against his lips. a small smile settled on his mouth. 

_the kiss._

_  
  
_

—

the years stretched out and so did their yearning for the other. 

wolfgang’s hands were interlocked with shin’s as they made their way along the moon’s pathing. they smiled and laughed and exchanged gentle kisses. 

wolfgang noticed shin was gnawing at his lip, a habit that showed he was nervous or pondering. 

wolfgang reached up, softly pressing his thumb against shin’s bottom lip. the moon looked up, blinking—

“what worries you, moon?” wolfgang asked, brows furrowed. 

the moon pressed his lips into a gentle kiss against wolfgang’s thumb, “it is not truly a worry— simply a… thought.”

ah, _he was pondering._

wolfgang pulled and shin lowered his cloud. “what thought has you all muddled?” wolfgang asked, taking shin’s hands delicately. 

shin was suddenly surging forward, lips firm against wolfgang’s lips. wolfgang is startled at first, but the sun soon melted easily against the moon. shin pulled back, looking at wolfgang carefully. 

“moon...?” wolfgang called once more.

“i love you,” shin confessed. “i… am not certain of much, but this is a thing i _am_ certain of. i am in love with you. i love you.”

and wolfgang was pulling shin against his lips and shin was stumbling off his cloud— landing on the ground as they wrapped their arms around each other. 

and they knew— had heard the warnings. but maybe they also knew how much they wanted the other. maybe their desire pulled at them until their bodies were flushed together and not an inch of them remembered why they shouldn’t have done this from the start. 

“moon…” wolfgang whispered against the other’s lips. 

the moon clung to the sun, breathless, “s-say my name. _please_ , say my name.”

“ _shin,”_ the sun obliged, serenading the name over each kiss. 

it was heated and passionate— their hands dancing along the other’s skin. wolfgang whispered sweetness and shin felt like he was soaring. shin pleaded, arms wrapping around wolfgang’s neck and the sun obliged, kissing softly. gently. shin whispered secrets of his heart into wolfgang’s neck. 

the moon called for his sun, and the sun came. 

they pulled each other into an embrace. they glowed as their lips pressed a promise against every inch of skin. 

_  
  
_

their promise was rushed— and then it was slow. whispered hastily as their bodies were wound together, and then with a gentle intensity as they melted against the other. 

_  
  
_

they bound themselves together— not knowing the depth of their actions. unknowing, but _sincere._

_eternity._ they promised each other eternity. 

unbeknownst to them— their promise was captured by the wind, lifted into the night sky and sealed away— written into the stars. 

the stars whispered their words, echoed the message on until the universe watched in reverence as the sun and moon lay beside one another. 

the stars now held their promise. 

_  
  
  
_


	3. i surrender who i am (for who you are)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart

_i do not wish to live if it is not beside you—_

_should ever the sun go out, then the moon_

_shall too. may i always find my way back to_

_you—should ever the moon fade, then the sun_

_shall too._

_but, if this is so—_

_if_ we _do not_ find eternity _in this world together,_

_may we be born again to find it in another—_

_in a different place, at our own steady pace._

_may we find our night, in a different life,_

_time and time again._

_we will_ always _find each other_ — 

as long as our _soul beats_

 _so should our_ hearts _._

_the cursed star-crossed lovers,_

_let us love until all of_

_our love runs out._

_until all_

_of our_

love

_runs_

_out_

_._

  
  
  



	4. i would’ve known (what i've been living for)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i had only felt how it feels to be yours

the sky had looked away for too long. 

she was about to paint the expanse of the sky but the sun did not rise. the morning light did not peak over the horizon and her beloved did not greet her with a fond smile. she looked to the other side of the sky and saw the moon was not there either.

frantic, she called for them— but they were not there. 

she looked at the sea, saw the way it had darkened—

_the sea knew._

  
  
  


— 

  
  


the ground where they lay glowed, bright and luminous. their energies had mingled with the land and a ball of light gently surrounded them. 

wolfgang was kissing shin, soft and sweet. shin let his hands reach up to trace wolfgang’s strong jaw. 

wolfgang pressed a firm kiss against shin’s lips. the force had the moon falling, back pressing against the earth as the sun hovered above him, _glowing._

_pretty_ , shin thought, letting his fingers run up wolfgang’s arms. 

“pretty,” wolfgang whispered and the moon blushed. their bodies were bare, covered only in marks left by the other. wolfgang traced down shin’s neck with his nose, admiring his handiwork, “i made a mess of you,” wolfgang smiled coyly, breath lazing over shin’s marks. 

shin reached around wolfgang, fingers tracing the indents in the flesh of the sun’s back left by the moon. the sun gave a pleasant shiver as the moon whispered, “you’re not the only one.”

the sun grinned and the moon smiled. they exchanged a fond look, noses brushing as they leaned towards each other, meeting for another kiss. soft, sweet and _gentle._

the sun was gentle to his moon. 

wolfgang pulled back slightly, nose bumping against shin’s cheekily as he smiled again. “you know, christine was telling me about how you seemed to be shining brighter. according to her, i may have given a part of myself to you. do you think it’s true? do you have a part of me, shin?”

shin let his fingers run through wolfgang’s hair, “i already had a part of you,” the moon watched as wolfgang leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering. “my life is your curse— i have depended on you since i left the sea,” the moon explained, “perhaps i have gained more parts of you overtime. perhaps you, the gentle sun, who laid his love on me laid his light on me too. but, i have had a glow ever since i took place in the sky. i glowed before we met. because you were, and still are, my life source. as soon as i left that sea— i lived because of you. i _exist_ because of you. that was the curse: to take away your light. and in some terribly marvellous way, i have done just that. i have taken a small part of your light. we have been bound to each other before we kissed. before we touched…” shin let his fingers run down wolfgang’s chest, watching the sun shiver. shin smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss against wolfgang’s collarbone, chest— then right over the sun’s heart, “i breathe because of you. i live because of you. and now— i _love_ because of you. i am nothing without you.”

“shin…” the sun had his heart pulling at his voice and emotion closing his throat. tears fell from his eyes and hit the pale skin of the moon, “shin… _my shin.”_

“your curse…”

“my blessing,” wolfgang pressed a kiss to the moon’s forehead. “you are my blessing and to give you life is my purpose. my only curse is how desperate my heart longs for you. i fear this heart of mine is never-ending— it wants to swallow me whole and love you completely. until i know every inch of you, and you, every inch of me. i want to be seen by you, read by you, every thought open to you. i want the space between us to be so insignificant that we blur into one. i feel like i’m going mad— i want you completely and i want to be completely taken by you. i want to be yours.”

“sun, you are mine. you’ve belonged to me as soon as i was took my first breath of air. you were the reason for my freedom. the question is— am i yours? does a part of me live with you like a part of you lives with me?” shin swallowed, eyebrows furrowing. “you are my lifeline— but i _choose_ to rise and set with you. what is your choice?”

wolfgang kissed the space between shin’s brows, his cupid bow and then his lips. “just as you need me to live, i too, need you. my purpose is no longer if you cases to exist. my choice is to keep you by my side. i wish to be selfish— i wish to keep you tucked into me and safe. i wish to keep you warm.”

shin’s heart swelled as tears trailed from his eyes, a hopeful smile pulled his lips, “then, you are mine, and i am yours.”

“the universe sings with joy. we were designed to be together from the start— the sun makes the moon glow, the moon makes the sun shine. it’s perfectly fitting, wouldn’t you say? we give each other beauty,” wolfgang smiled back happily. 

shin wanted to shake his head at the youthful light that drenched the sun’s features, but could only look up at wolfgang with utter endearment, “you are a hopeless romantic.”

“as are you.”

“it is your fault” shin said, hands resting on wolfgang’s shoulders, “you are turning me into all the marvellous things i was always too afraid to become. i have become reckless.”

wolfgang hummed contently, pulling shin on top of him so the moon could lay his head on the sun’s beating heart. “i like that— that it’s my fault you are reckless.” wolfgang’s fingers slowly worked its way through shin’s hair. 

the moon’s sun was gentle to him. 

shin took a breath, letting his eyes close, listening to the steady beating of wolfgang’s heart, “then you’re a fool.”

wolfgang wrapped his arms around shin, “i suppose so. but, that makes you one the one who is in love with a fool.”

—

  
  


the sea’s rage began seeping into the land. its shore coming up higher and higher each time— angry waves plunging the lands deeper and deeper. 

the sea was old— his strength waned— but he was motivated by madness. he roared— for the moon was not in his place above the sea. the sky could take the moon away, but for the sea not to lay eyes on the moon—

_there was an extent to his patience._

with a ferocious bellow— the sea pushed at the water and it rose. 

the land struggled, stumbling, “this isn’t your domain!” she shouted. “this is not yours!”

the sea continued to pollute the land, “this has always been mine— i am simply choosing to take it back.”

the land did not have much time. 

—

  
  


the land searched its domain. she hunted for the two celestial beings who had yet to take their place in the sky. the ones that had angered the sea. when she found the sun and the moon, they were next to each other— drifting off. 

the land shook them alert, “put your tunics on! on your feet! we don’t have time!” the land felt a shift in the winds, cold and crisp. she knew what was coming. the land panicked as the sky came upon them, fury in her eyes, “lady christine,” gareth warned, “calm your temper! we cannot afford it.”

the land thought quickly as the lovers struggled to find their feet. gareth looked at the glowing ground. 

she tore a chunk of earth and dipped it into the glowing light—“lady christine! put this in the sky in place of the moon. it glows bright! set it on the moon’s path and make it go below the horizon! the sea is old and is maddened by his own mind. it should be enough to fool him. i will create a makeshift sun while you set this piece of rock on the moon’s path.”

the land spoke with confidence but her heart wavered— she could only hope on the stars that this would work. 

—

  
  


“tell me why you bellow and moan,” the sky taunted, hovering over the sea. 

the sea’s waters drilled for a moment, the rising tides halting as he slowly turned around, “you took what is mine and i want it back.”

“you are like a petulant child. are not getting the moon. not now— not ever.”

“ah, because your sun has chosen to take it? his childish behaviour managed to capture its attention? he may have come from your celestial wish but he, just as i, desire the same things.”

“the sun and the sea are worlds apart. you wished to bed a child— he wishes for nothing— but trusts completely in love.”

“love? you and i both know love is for fools. i once thought i loved you.”

the sky stilled her mind, “i too, loved you once,” the sky then steeled her heart, “but i was blind. love is not for fools— _i_ was a fool— i thought you were a being that you were not. i believed things of you that you had never shown. you are greedy, you are selfish and your desperation is your undoing.”

“yes, i have a desire. you took the child from me— i want him back.”

“your desire will not be quenched with simply one child. i put a stop to your treachery before any more suffering could be caused.”

“where is the moon. if not in the sky and not in the horizon— it can only be in one place. i will ransack the lands until i find him.”

“if not in the sky...do you even know what you speak of? look, as you whine— look at the glowing moon as it sets.”

the sea looked up, the dim light of a glowing moon set. his eyes were old and he narrowed them, trying to make sense of what he saw. he did not look away, “that cannot be. the moon is not in the sky.”

“but it is there, old man.”

“that cannot be the moon,” the sea said firmly, rage causing waves to surge. christine looked at him with an even look. 

“your anger and wrath is no matter for me. you have no power in my domain.”

“yes, but i can lay waste to the precious land.”

christine eyed the sea carefully, “i have shown you mercy. i have not started a war, i know you will lose, out of generosity. but if you test my patience, the sky will come down onto your waters and you _will_ lose.”

“you know not the depth of the sea.”

they exchange a look of poison. “i do not think you wish me to find out,” christine muttered through gritted teeth. “the moon is right there. you can shout and make a fuss. you can kick up onto the shore and i will simply push you right back. you can start a war. you can argue with me or — you can keep trying to chase it as you have been doing for years.”

the sea stared at the sky. his eyes were treacherous and his skin was withering. he turned for a moment, considering the moon. it was as if he was a lost man, drawn to whatever he wanted to see. 

he looked at the moon and then began moving towards it again— moving to his familiar motions: push and pull. christine watched as the man stepped back into the depths of the waters, a creature pulled in by his own filth. a monster. 

she couldn’t help the small smile that curled her lips as she shook her head, “fool.”

the sky looked up, noticing the glowing orb that she had set in the sun’s path. a moon and a sun. but not _the_ moon and _the_ sun. it was not her sun. she closed her eyes and sighed. 

where was _her_ sun?

  
  


—

  
  


the sky greeted the land. she observed how the other was pale, sweat beading her forehead. christine approached the land cautiously, “gareth, are you okay?”

the land pressed through, a smile on her lips, “yes, i’m fine. just promise you’ll go easy on them?”

christine glanced over at the sun and moon. the pair was watching their orbits being taken over by the pieces of land, unreadable expression shrouding both their features.

the sky sighed, “wolfgang, shin—“

both turned to look at her, exchanging looks quickly before wolfgang held a hand out for shin. the moon took it and they moved towards the sky. she did not miss the way they squeezed each other’s hand. 

“christine,” wolfgang began, stepping in front of shin.

the sky raised a hand, stilling the sun. the sun dropped his head. “you have disobeyed me. i have worked hard to try and ensure that you could be beside each other but you were dishonest. you have broken my trust.”

shin glanced between wolfgang and christine, before stepping forward cautiously, “it was my fault, lady christine. i was too… reckless,” shin swallowed thickly, hand squeezing wolfgang’s once more. 

“i expected this behaviour from wolfgang. but moon, you have always been careful and diligent. this is most surprising.”

“i cannot help it—“ the moon was lifting his head up, shoulders slightly back as he met christine’s eyes. ”i have not felt a joy like this since my existence began. what would you do if you found happiness for the first time?”

christine was rendered speechless, eyes unmoving from shin. the moon had a glow about him, diplomatic but strong. _sincere._

“i suppose… i would not let it go,” christine sighed. they were troublesome. “wolfgang,” christine called and wolfgang flinched slightly. “i blame his boldness on you,” the sky smiled warmly at the pair. 

wolfgang blinked in surprise, slowly looking over at shin. the two exchanged a look and they pulled each other a little closer. 

because the sun was her sun, but maybe he did not belong to her alone anymore. and one day, maybe he would not belong to her at all. she reached a hand out towards wolfgang fondly, taking the sun's chin with a soft smile. "you are becoming every fantastic thing i knew you would be," she said and the sun glowed in her hand.

“lady christine,” a shaky voice called from behind. the three spun around to see the land crumpling, hands gripping into the soil. 

they rushed over— “gareth! what’s happening?” wolfgang worried, hand reaching out to the land but she cowered away. 

shin grabbed wolfgang’s hands pulling them back, “it’s … “ the moon turned to christine, voice wavering, “...is it us?”

christine pressed a hand on gareth’s forehead. she was burning up, as hot as the liquid lava that surged through her grounds. 

christine nodded solemnly, “i am afraid so— both the sun and the moon are too much for the land to deal with. i put the rule that both of you could not walk here to protect the moon, but also the land,” christine fgave them a steady. “you cannot stay here.”

the sun and moon exchanged glances, “the curse… we cannot go back to the sky and be together,” wolfgang whispered. 

“nor the sea…” shin looked at wolfgang with eyes so broken, wolfgang had no choice but to pull the moon into his arms. 

“it’ll be okay,” he reassured, pressing a kiss against shin’s forehead. 

the land opened her mouth, taking a ragged breath in, “stay. you were the one to give me life— to die for you and your love is an honour.”

wolfgang was shaking his head, “i did not give you life so i could take it,” he said firmly. he stopped for a moment, pondering— “christine, can we rid our bodies of our heat? could you simply turn us into vessels for our souls to harbour?”

christine thought for a moment, shaking her head, “it is not that simple,” she explained. “i cannot simply take the heat without taking everything else.”

“what do you mean _everything else_?” shin asked curiously. 

“your identities as entities. they would be stripped. your power is the thing that generates this heat and your powers make you entities. without them, you would become similar to one of the other creatures on the land, living your life as they do. you would require sustenance and a means to maintain your life support. you would not live for eternity— not even eons— only for a few decades. it is not the life higher beings such as yourselves would desire.”

the sun and moon looked at each other. they held each other’s gaze— an unspoken agreement crossing between them. 

“would we have our souls? would we have each other?” shin asked softly, hand reaching out to clasp wolfgang’s. 

christine nodded slightly. 

christine watched as wolfgang boldly took shin’s hand. “then,” wolfgang whispered, “that is enough.”

  
  


—

  
  


the sea was at bay, chasing after the fool’s moon. 

the sky watched as her sun and his moon took off onto the land. 

their power had been taken by christine. she watched over the pair, the land providing crops and the sky sending down rain. the pieces of sun and moon in the sky followed their pathing, simply an imitation of the real sun and moon who spent their days laughing together and their nights tangled up against each other. 

christine saw that they were happy, but wanted to make sure they didn’t feel lonely or abandoned. so, she asked the land to make more creatures like them and the sky breathed the life and love still within the powers of the sun and moon into the new creations. 

humans, she called them. they worked together to build and hunt— they farmed and they created. the years aged them, grew their laughter and their hearts. the land tethered their skin and working it gave them injuries and difficulties. but the sun and moon lived happily, holding onto each other with an unshakeable joy.

and finally, christine saw as her sun and his moon grew old. she saw them frail, eyes still full of love and her heart grew sad. she knew that it was destiny for their story to come to an end eventually. that was the ending they chose—

a fleeting life. but life _together_. 

she watched as wolfgang took shin in his frail arms and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. 

“our time has come to fade,” shin had whispered, hands clinging on to wolfgang. there were tears falling from shin’s eyes, soft sniffles as wolfgang reached up to brush them away. 

“yes, that is the truth, my love. but do not be sad, we have loved each other hard and earnest to make up for the eternity we lost,” wolfgang pulled shin closer, placing a warm kiss on his forehead. 

“eternity has left us and though we may fade, my love will not,” shin said, voice breaking slightly. 

to this wolfgang smiled, “although we may fade, my heart will not. i will love you— as long as i am the sun and you are the moon.”

they heaved their tired breaths, bodies weary as they held onto each other. their eyes were locked, young and full of life. 

full of _love._

their lids fluttered tiredly, closing as their hearts slowed. the time between the rise and fall of their chests lengthened. 

the sky began to look away, turning so she did not have to see her beloved sun and his moon perish before her eyes. she too, felt tears fall down her face. 

“your tale lives on, sun and moon,” the sky whispered solemnly. 

the universe stilled,

as they gave their final breaths —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the end -
> 
> there is an epilogue that will be published SUPER soon so stay tuned!  
> i just wanted to express my thanks to all of you for reading this far into my story and holding on until the end.  
> this has been honestly a privilege to write and i've enjoyed every part of eagerly anticipating your reactions!
> 
> thank you to my mutuals nii, hunter, elizabeth, nai, nei, sky, christine and fro hehe x


	5. e p i l o g u e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what i keep living for.

_time and time again._

christine was looking back to the land— because something was not right. 

or perhaps, better said— nothing was wrong. she felt the familiar light of the sun beating in her chest. in her heart.

a smile curled her lips up in awe— the final time the sky had been taken by surprise.

_their celestial promise._

_another life._

_another time._

she watched as their bodies gave a final breath, life rushing out. their bodies died but their souls did not. their souls lived.

the sky watched as the moon and sun’s life force held each other, then separated— drifting towards different parts of the world. 

she watched as the sun and moon were reborn— not as sun and moon— but as two villagers in distant villages. and the villagers carried the soul of the sun and moon.

and with their souls— their promise. 

she watched as wolfgang and shin spent years apart, constantly searching for something they were not even aware of.

the sky watched as they stumbled upon each other again.

watched as their beings pulled at one another. watched as their eyes widened, their chests swelled and they stuttered through a rushed greeting—soft eyes, soft smiles.

she watched as they danced, laughed and cried. she watched as they fell in love.

the movements were all so familiar— and yet brand new. 

terrifying. 

like magnets, pulling and pulling until they were reaching for the other and once more— the sky watched as they grew old together. 

they died holding each other. 

but their souls were relentless. 

like a broken moment in time— the sky watched the sun and moon find each other over and over— _time and time again_.

like a sweet tune played on repeat—their song didn’t stop. she watched as destiny carefully pulled them together— combing and intertwining their lives. planned. they would always meet. 

_different place, different time_.

a string connecting them, no matter how far they drifted.

a king and his trusted minister. a siren and a pirate. a painter and his artwork. a mechanic and a machine. a beast and a saint— countless different times. _countless_ different worlds. 

each so different, yet their tune so familiar.

but the miracle was not simply being reborn or meeting. 

the miracle was their love. 

it broke through the barrier of death, reached for each other and clung on tightly. it knew no fear, no bounds and no limit. this fearless love was their life force— the beating heart that ensured that the stars brought them back together each time they died. 

it was a love so powerful it bent the universe and shaped it to their own design. 

and they knew not. 

yet, each time they met— they looked at each other like they were everything. each time their hearts recognised each other (even when their heads fumbled). 

the sun and moon making up for lost time by finding each other in every life. their love for another was fresh and new, every single time they held each other.

because falling in love was not part of their celestial promise— they were not slaves to their destiny. 

falling in love was a part of _them—_

they were a miracle, shaped to fit the other perfectly. 

they gazed upon each other with the same amount of reverence from the moment they first saw each other to their dying breath.

the sky could almost hear their voices promising:

_until our love runs out._

their souls were relentless. they never faded because their love did not. they always had a reason to come back. they had each other. 

they did not know they were sun and moon— impossible to be together. 

they did not know whether their love would run out or not.

but the sky did— the sky had the privilege of watching as their love carried them for days, months, years, decades—

eons. 

the sky smiled—

she looked on and cried as the sun and his moon found each other and fell in love. 

_time and time_ again. 

the sky watched, as the sun and moon spent eternity together.

_the tale of the sun and moon would never die—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- completion of 'your love (is my turning page)' -
> 
> alternative title: a new page. a new beginning
> 
> truth be told, this was the chapter that made me tear up when writing. while there were a lot of tears on the tl for the ending of the last chapter, i didn't know how to subtly say 'wait for the epilogue' without giving away too much of what the final arc of the story. this is the ending i have always planned for my sun and moon (hence the HEAVY foreshadowing hehe) and so i can now inform you all:
> 
> don't cry little ones, 
> 
> the sun and moon find their happily ever after in e v e r y life .
> 
> a final thank you to all of you for everything x


End file.
